FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an inertial reel assembly for a safety belt with a rotatably mounted spindle for taking up and paying out the belt which is to be drawn out against the force of a spring, comprising at least one sensor device, which responds to a rate of vehicle deceleration above a certain value, the spindle preferably bearing teeth at both ends and performing a translatory or pivotal movement for locking so that the spindle teeth engage housing teeth.